I am with Phlegm
by kleines Ich-bin-Ich
Summary: Während ihre Freunde so tun als ob nichts geschehen wäre, kann Hermine einfach nicht aufhören über den 'gewonnenen' Krieg nachzudenken. Bis eines Tages eine durchnässte, blutverschmierte Fleur vor der Tür steht. FleurxHermine
1. Chapter 1

**I am with Phlegm**

_Hermines POV_

„Gute Nacht alle zusammen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand ich auf und ging in Richtung der Treppen, in der Hoffnung endlich ein bisschen Zeit für mich zu finden. Ich hatte den Treppenabsatz bereits fast erreicht, als Harry mir nacheilte und mich an der Schulter fasste. „Warte, Hermine!"

Ich seufzte und drehte mich widerwillig um. Ich wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Er schaute mich einige Sekunden nur wortlos an, seine Augen voll Sorge und … Verständnis. Verständnis, das ich nicht haben wollte.

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, mir geht es nicht anders. Aber es hilft nichts, wenn du dich zu Grunde richtest." Ich erwiderte nichts und starrte ihn nur weiter an, ich versuchte nicht einmal mein Desinteresse zu verstecken.

Schließlich gab er auf und ging zu Ron zurück, nicht ohne mir vorher noch ein trauriges Lächeln zuzuwerfen. Meinen Freund so zu sehen, machte es mir nicht leichter und schwermütig schleppte ich mich die gewunden Treppen hinauf, bis ich endlich mein Zimmer erreicht hatte.

Ich trat ein und verschloss die Tür sofort hinter mir. Ich konnte es jetzt nicht über mich bringen irgendjemanden zu sehen, nicht einmal meine besten Freunde, so traurig es auch war. Ohne mich umzuziehen lies ich mich in mein weiches Bett fallen, das leicht unter meinem Gewicht ächzte. Ich bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Dieser Friede im Fuchsbau…ich konnte ihn nicht mehr ertragen, diesen falschen, widerlichen Frieden. Es schmerzte mich so zu tun, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre, als ob ich nicht wüsste was geschehen war. Aber Georges freier Stuhl sprach für sich…

Ja, eigentlich sollte ich mich wohl freuen. Tatsächlich ist es uns gelungen alle Horkruxe zu finden und auch zu zerstören und schließlich auch Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen. Es war ein langer und harter Kampf, der uns viel abverlangte und das nicht nur physisch, bis wir vor ihm standen, diesem grausamen und doch genialen dunklen Zauberer.

Doch was dann kam widersprach der Prophezeiung und zerstörte alles wofür wir gekämpft hatten. Zwar war Harry Voldemort im Duell überlegen, doch hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, dass ein kleiner Teil von ihm überlebt hatte. Und dieser Teil war es, der mich nicht freuen lassen konnte. Das und all die Verluste, die uns dieser Krieg abverlangt hatte.

Ich hatte einfach genug. Genug von der Gewalt, dem Morden. Genug von der ständigen Angst im nächsten Augenblick tot zu sein. Dumbledore war tot und somit konnten wir auch niemanden mehr um Rat bitten, hatten niemanden der uns Hinweise gab.

Und das Wissen, dass irgendwo auf dieser Welt Voldemort noch immer existiert, wenn auch mehr tot als lebendig, hat mich in eine Spirale tiefster Verzweiflung geworfen aus der kein Weg mehr herauszuführen scheint.

Natürlich hatten Harry und Ron schon längst gemerkt, dass etwas mit mir nicht in Ordnung war. Wir waren nicht umsonst beste Freunde seit mehr als sieben Jahren gewesen. Aber ich brachte es nicht über mich mit ihnen über meine Gedanken zu reden.

Es reichte, wenn ich mir tagein, tagaus den Kopf zerbrach wie wir Voldemort endgültig loswerden konnten. Aber kein Buch, das ich seitdem studiert hatte – und das waren sehr viele- konnte mir weiterhelfen.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie es wäre einfach loszulassen, so wie Fred. Obwohl er George verloren hatte, sah man ihm nichts an, sein Lachen konnte ich sogar noch bis auf mein Zimmer hören. Vielleicht war ich einfach nicht bestimmt glücklich zu sein…

Ich schreckte hoch und lauschte angestrengt. War da gerade ein Klopfen gewesen? Ich war anscheinend nicht die einzige, die etwas gehört hatte, denn Freds Lachen brach abrupt ab und eine ungewohnte Stille erfasste das ganze Haus.

Nun konnte ich es auch hören. Ganz deutlich ein Klopfen. Ohne zu zögern sprang ich auf, riss die Tür von meinem Zimmer auf und stürmte die Treppen hinunter, immer zwei auf einmal nehmend.

Ein paar mal drohte ich zu fallen, aber ich lief weiter. Mein Herz pochte schnell und hart gegen meinen Brustkörper und ich keuchte bereits wegen der ungewohnten Anstrengung. Wer auch immer an der Tür stand, es musste sich um einen Notfall handeln. Nur wenige Eingeweihte konnten das Grundstück des Fuchsbaus überhaupt betreten.

Hinter mir konnte ich bereits Schritte hören. Ich erreichte die Tür und öffnete sie hastig. Meine Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben, als ich die Person erkannte, die vor mir stand. Es war Fleur! Sie war völlig durchnässt von dem starken Regen der um den Fuchsbau tobte, überall schien Blut zu kleben und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig und sie versuchte einen Schritt in meine Richtung zu machen, sank aber kraftlos nach vorne. Schnell fing ich sie auf. Das letzte was sie sagte, bevor sie ihn Ohnmacht fiel war: „Bill…"

* * *

Obwohl meine Muttersprache Deutsch ist, habe ich bisher nur englische Geschichten geschrieben, hauptsächlich für Mai Hime und Harry Potter. Aus Interesse habe ich einmal auf die deutschsprachigen FleurxHermine Abteilung geklickt und war überrascht, als ich nur eine einzige Geschichte gefunden habe und die anscheinend auch nur auf Leserwunsch.

Ich mag das FleurxHermine Pairing sehr und würde deswegen auch gerne für deutschsprachige Leser schreiben. Das Problem ist, dass dieses Pairing nicht sehr beliebt zu sein scheint, da es hier ja sonst mehr Auswahl geben würde.

Dieses Kapitel habe ich als Test geschrieben, um zu sehen ob es überhaupt Leute gibt die wollen würden, dass ich das hier fortsetze - deshalb auch die Kürze. Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich hier weiterschreibe, dann sagt es mir bitte! Ich habe auch noch drei andere Geschichten am Laufen, will also nicht unnötige Zeit in diese Geschichte stecken, wenn sie eh keiner liest.

Aber ich hoffe, dass sich zumindest ein paar Leute finden, die das hier lesen und mir sagen, dass ich weiterschreiben soll :)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Mir ist erst heue aufgefallen, dass ich diese Geschichte aus Versehen unter HerminexHarry eingereiht habe. Inzwischen habe ich das richtig gestellt. Ich finde es aber lustig, dass mich keiner darauf hingewiesen hat...

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

„Schnell helft mir!" Sofort waren Ron und Fred an meiner Seite und halfen mir Fleur aufrecht zu erhalten. Harry starrte Fleur für einige Sekunden lang an, entsetzt über das furchtbare Bild das sie bot.

„Harry, steh nicht nur herum! Wir müssen die Blutungen stillen! Lauf hinauf in mein Zimmer, in der obersten Schublade meines Nachtkästchens ist eine kleine Box mit Zaubertränken. Bring sie mir, schnell!" Er reagierte sofort und rannte so schnell es ihm möglich war nach oben.

Während ich mit Harry gesprochen hatte, hatte sich Fleurs Zustand noch weiter verschlimmert. Besorgt legte ich zwei Finger auf ihre Halsschlagader und war erleichtert als ich ein schwaches Pochen fühlen konnte. Es war zwar schon sehr schwach, aber immerhin lebte sie noch.

Fred und Ron trugen die Schwerverletzte unter meinen Anweisungen ins Bad, wo ich wahllos Handtücher aus den Regalen riss und auf den Boden warf. „Legt sie auf die Handtücher, langsam."

Fleur stöhnte leise und ihre Augenlieder zuckten nervös. Ihr Anblick versetzte mir einen tiefen Stich im Herzen. Auch wenn ich Fleur nie wirklich leiden konnte, bereitete es mir fast körperliche Schmerzen sie in diesem jämmerlichen Zustand zu sehen.

„Ron, hole bitte Ginny. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe." Ron nickte wortlos und verließ eilig den Raum. Ich blickte ihm mitfühlend nach. Ich kannte Ron lange genug um zu wissen, dass er kein Blut sehen konnte ohne an den Rand einer Ohnmacht zu fallen. Wahrscheinlich war er froh weggekommen zu sein.

Ich wandte mich zu Fred um ihn zu bitten mir zu helfen Fleur zu entkleiden, als Harry schwer atmend im Türrahmen erschien. „Ist sie das?" Er hielt die schmale Box in seinen Händen hoch und ich nickte.

Ich hockte mich neben Fleur auf den kalten Fliesenboden und hob mit meinem rechten Arm vorsichtig ihren Kopf an, während ich mit dem linken Harry deutete die Box neben mich hinzustellen. Ich klappte den hölzernen Deckel auf und meine Augen wanderten hastig über die kleinen Flasken mit den unterschiedlichen Farben.

„Das Grüne! Schnell!" Harry kniete neben mir nieder und reichte mir das kleine Fläschchen, welches ich ihm mehr aus der Hand riss als, dass ich es nahm. Keine Zeit mehr vergeudend, riss ich den Pfropfen, der die Flaske verschloss, kurzerhand mit den Zähnen heraus und setzte die Flaschenöffnung sofort an Fleurs Lippen.

Als ich den kalten Gegenstand gegen ihre empfindliche Haut presste, stöhnte Fleur abermals, öffnete dabei aber ihren Mund was ich kurzerhand dazu ausnützte ihr den Heiltrank hineinzuschütten.

Die Box, die Harry mir gebracht hatte, war noch aus den Tagen als wir in England umhergestreift sind, auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen und voll mit Zaubertränken aller Art, vor allem gegen dunkle Flüche. Jetzt war ich froh, dass ich sie nicht weggeworfen hatte, denn Fleur war in einem Zustand in dem sie dringend Hilfe brauchte. Einen Heiltrank zu brauen hätte mindestens eine Stunde gedauert und ich war mir fast sicher, dass Fleur den Weg zum Krankenhaus nicht mehr überlebt hätte.

Harry hatte mir den stärksten Heiltrank gegeben den ich hatte und er begann auch sofort zu wirken. Fleurs Atmung wurde kräftiger und ich konnte deutlich spüren wie ihr Puls wieder seine normale Geschwindigkeit bekam.

Doch Fleur wachte noch immer nicht auf und auf ihrem Gesicht war ein dünner Film aus Schweiß, der ihrem Gesicht eine unwirkliche Ausstrahlung gab. Endlich kam Ginny herein, bereits im Pyjama und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Ron hat gesagt du brauchst meine Hilfe?"

„Ja, ich brauche jemanden der mir hilft Fleur zu waschen." Ginnys verschlafener Ausdruck war mit einem Schlag verschwunden, als sie den Namen der verhassten Französin hörte. „Fleur?" Jetzt erst blickte sie nach unten, sah die blutverschmierten Fliesen, mich und Fleur, die ich noch immer in meiner Armbeuge hielt. „Was zum…?"

Ich wurde ungeduldig. Zwar sollten sich Fleurs Wunden nun geschlossen haben, aber wenn wir sie nicht bald in trockene Kleidung steckten würde sie sich vielleicht eine Lungenentzündung holen und das war das letzte was sie in ihrer schwachen Verfassung gebrauchen konnte.

„Ginny, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Fragen! Fleur braucht jetzt Hilfe. Auch deine." Ginny machte ein angewidertes Gesicht, ließ sich aber schließlich auch neben mir auf dem Boden nieder und half mir Fleur zu entkleiden.

Harry und Fred standen in der Tür und machten keine Anstalten wegzusehen. Ich räusperte mich bedeutungsvoll und endlich schienen sie zu verstehen, dass ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr benötigt wurden und sie verschwanden, ihre Gesichter rot vor Scham.

Obwohl die Situation alles andere als lustig war, konnte ich nicht anders als zu schmunzeln, als ich Ginny dabei zusah wie sie Fleur mit spitzen Fingern angriff, als ob sie giftig wäre. „Was hast du eigentlich gegen Fleur? Sie hat dir nie etwas getan, oder?"

Ginny, meine Frage als Vorwand nutzend von Fleur wegzukommen, zog sofort ihre Hände zurück und wischte sie leicht angewidert an einem der Handtücher ab. „Warum ich Schleim nicht mag?" Sie blickte schief auf Fleur hinunter und rümpfte ihre Nase, als ob sie etwas ganz besonders Abstoßendes vor Augen hätte.

„Dafür muss man keinen Grund haben. Es reicht sie anzusehen, ihre blonden Haare, die stets in Reih und Glied sind, ihre perfekt manikürten Fingernägel…ihr französischer Akzent, ihr falsches Lachen. Das alles ist mir einfach zuwider!"

Auch wenn ich Ginnys tiefe Abneigung gegen die Französin nicht unbedingt teilte, konnte ich doch ihre Gefühle nachvollziehen. Zwar kannte ich Fleur nicht gut genug um mir wirklich ein Urteil von ihr gebildet zu haben, aber auch ich fand, dass Fleur sich hinter einer Maske der Perfektion versteckte, hinter ihrem Veela Blut und ihrer damit eingehenden Schönheit…auf die ich zugegebenermaßen auch eifersüchtig war. Aber nur ein kleines bisschen.

Inzwischen war Fleur fast nackt, ihre Blöße wurde nur noch durch ihre Unterwäsche bedeckt. Ich beugte mich vor um ihren BH zu öffnen, als Ginny überstürzt aufsprang. „Ich gehe jetzt! Du schaffst das hier doch alleine, oder?" Und ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten war sie weg.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Französin zu. Als sie völlig nackt vor mir lag, wurde mir zum ersten Mal bewusst was ich da eigentlich tat. Ich hatte ohne Erlaubnis eine Frau ausgezogen, die ich eigentlich nur vom Sehen her kannte, hatte sie die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten.

Hastig entfernte ich meinen Arm von ihren Schultern und ließ sie eher unsanft auf ein Kissen aus Handtüchern sinken, was sie mit einem gequälten Stöhnen quittierte. Ich konnte die Hitze fast körperlich spüren, die von meinen Wangen ausging und plötzlich war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob ich das Richtige tat. Ich wünschte Ginny wäre nicht gegangen…selbst über Ron hätte ich mich jetzt gefreut. Doch ich hatte ja allen klar gemacht, dass ich das hier unbedingt ohne sie machen wollte…

Ich zwang mich Fleur wieder anzusehen und begann ihren Körper auf etwaige Verletzungen abzusuchen. Mein Gesicht rötete sich immer mehr, bis mir sogar leicht schwindlig wurde und ich mich setzen musste. Was war los mit mir? Das war nur Fleur, die Lebenspartnerin von Bill…Bill!

Mir entfuhr ein erschrockenes Keuchen, als mir bewusst wurde, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Bill hätte bei Fleur sein müssen, stattdessen taucht diese schwer verletzt an der Tür des Fuchsbaus auf. Und da fiel mir auch ein, was sie vorhin gesagt hatte, bevor sie in meinen Armen zusammenbrach. Es war der Name ihres Freundes gewesen…

Fleurs Husten riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und schuldbewusst stellte ich fest, dass ihr makelloser Körper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen war. Moment, ihr makelloser Körper? Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf, wie um die seltsamen Gedanken und Gefühle die ich in den letzten Minuten empfunden hatte mit Gewalt loszuwerden.

Nach kurzem Suchen fand ich ein großes Badetuch, das noch einigermaßen sauber war und wickelte die frierende Fleur fest darin ein, tunlichst jeden möglichen Kontakt mit ihrer glühenden Haut verhindernd.

Dann stand ich auf und sah stirnrunzelnd auf die eingewickelte Französin herab. Sollte ich nicht vielleicht doch lieber einen der Jungen um Hilfe bitten? Aber das wäre sicher weder Fleur noch Bill Recht…vorausgesetzt, dass dieser noch lebte. Schnell verscheuchte ich diesen Gedanken. Warum sollte Bill tot sein? Vielleicht hatte Fleur einfach einen Unfall und war zufällig in der Nähe… Selbst in meinen Gedanken klang diese Theorie noch lächerlich und ich zwang mich gewaltsam aufzuhören darüber nachzudenken.

Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen und atmete tief ein. Es half alles nichts, ich musste sie tragen. Ich bückte mich entschlossen und nahm sie kurzerhand in meine Arme. Ich war überrascht wie leicht sie war. Ich konnte sie ohne Mühe tragen, dabei war ich nicht unbedingt sehr kräftig gebaut.

Langsam stieg ich die Treppen hinauf, unentschlossen in welches Zimmer ich Fleur nun bringen sollte. Natürlich hatte der Fuchsbau Gästezimmer, ziemlich viele sogar. Aber die wurden schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr benützt und sahen dementsprechend aus und soweit ich wusste waren auch die Betten nicht überzogen.

Was soll's, ich werde sie für diese Nacht einfach bei mir schlafen lassen. Ich konnte ja stattdessen unten auf dem Sofa schlafen, das war für mich überhaupt kein Problem. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe Fleur anzuziehen, denn ohne Ginnys Hilfe wäre mir das ohnehin schwer gefallen und wahrscheinlich wäre am Ende auch noch Fleur aufgewacht. Der Heiltrank würde umso besser wirken je länger sie sich ausruhen würde und ich gönnte ihr den Schlaf…Ich schätze die Wahrheit war, dass ich nur nicht diejenige sein wollte die bei ihrer Seite war, wenn sie endlich aufwachte.

Ich hatte Fleur behutsam in mein Bett gelegt und sie sorgfältig zugedeckt, darauf achtend, dass sie auf keinen Fall frieren würde. Doch als ich aufstand um zu gehen, schnellte plötzlich ihre Hand vor und umklammerte meine Hand fest genug um mir das Blut abzusperren.

Ich sog überrascht die Luft ein und versuchte reflexartig mich von ihrem harten Griff zu befreien, doch egal wie fest ich zog, sie ließ nicht locker. Im Gegenteil, sie packte nur noch fester zu. „Fleur, lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!"

Da sah ich, wie eine Träne langsam über ihr Gesicht lief und ich verstand. Seufzend kletterte ich neben sie und zog die Decke auch über mich. Endlich lockerte Fleur ihren Griff, doch sie ließ mich nicht vollständig los und ich gab es auf meine Hand befreien zu wollen.

Eine weitere Träne lief über Fleurs Wange und mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Behutsam verlagerte ich mein Gewicht und begann ihr beruhigend über die Haare zu streichen, so lange, bis ihre Tränen versiegten und sich ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten. Nach wenigen Minuten war auch ich eingeschlafen, meinen Arm um Fleurs Schultern gelegt.

* * *

Das war Kapitel zwei, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) An dieser Stelle will ich mich auch ganz besonders bei _Xisca_ und _Simsly_ bedanken, dafür, dass sie als einzige sich die Zeit genommen haben mein erstes Kapitel nach beenden des Lesens auch zu kommentieren.

Ich hoffe, dass sich mehr Leser in Zukunft ein Herz nehmen und mir auch ihre Meinung zu dieser Geschichte mitteilen. Es ist leichter mit Feedback eine Geschichte zu schreiben und Kritik ist ja auch ein muss. Im Notfall reicht es ja auch zu sagen, dass einem diese Geschichte gefallen hat, oder gegebenenfalls auch das Gegenteil.

Also an alle die das hier noch lesen und nicht schon die Augen verdreht haben und das Fenster geschlossen haben: Bitte Kommi hinterlassen :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Irgendwann, es war noch relativ früh am Morgen, wurde ich ziemlich unsanft aus meinem Schlaf gerissen, der überraschend ruhig gewesen war, wenn man die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht in Anbetracht zog. Ich stöhnte erschöpft und fuhr mir mit einer Hand über die Augen, um sie vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen, das durch das Fenster auf mein Bett fiel.

Neben mir bewegte sich etwas und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, meine Augen jetzt weit aufgerissen. „Krummbein?" Ich wandte meinen Kopf zur Seite und wusste sofort, dass es nicht meine Katze war, die sich bewegt hatte. Erinnerungen von einer blutenden und durchnässten Fleur schossen mir durch den Kopf und ich stieß erleichtert die Luft raus, die ich unbewusst gehalten hatte.

Fleur hatte sich während der Nacht gedreht, so dass ihr Rücken nun mir zugewandt war, der sich unter meinen Blicken langsam und regelmäßig im Tempo ihrer Atemzüge hob und senkte. Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor, um einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen, wobei ich darauf achtete die Matratze nicht zu sehr zu bewegen um die Französin nicht aufzuwecken.

Als ich schließlich über sie gebeugt war, mein Gewicht auf meinen linken Arm gestützt, erstarb das sanfte Lächeln auf meinen Lippen und eine unbekannte Schwere ergriff Besitz von mir. Fleurs Augen zuckten immer wieder unruhig hin und her, als ob sie einen furchtbaren Alptraum hätte, ihre Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammengezogen und ihre Lippen hart zusammengepresst, als ob sie vermeiden wollte, dass ihnen ein Laut, oder gar ein Schrei entfuhr.

Schwermütig strich ich ihr einige Strähnen ihres blonden Haares, das ihr wirr in das angespannte Gesicht hing, zur Seite. Sobald meine Hand ihre Haut berührte, konnte ich fühlen wie sich die Muskeln darunter entspannten und Fleur sich wieder beruhigte. Gedankenverloren begann ich ihre Wange zu streicheln, unbewusst die Spuren ihrer Tränen nachzuziehen, die sich noch immer leicht sichtbar auf ihrer Haut befanden, während ich darüber nachdachte was ihr widerfahren sein konnte. Inzwischen war ich mir sicher, dass es etwas mit Bill zu tun haben musste; ansonsten wäre er doch schon längst vorbeigekommen um nach Fleur zu suchen.

Wie als Antwort auf meine Gedanken drang plötzlich ein markerschütternder Schrei an meine Ohren, der mich erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. Automatisch drückte ich Fleur an mich und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie dabei ihr Handtuch verlor. Aufgeregte Stimmen drangen vom Erdgeschoss herauf und ich bildete mir ein Harrys Stimme zu hören, der irgendetwas rief, das wie ‚Beruhige dich!' rief, aber ich war mir nicht sicher.

Neben mir begann sich Fleur zu bewegen und sie blinzelte verschlafen mit den Augen, offensichtlich bemüht sich in ihrer Umgebung zurechtzufinden. „Wo…bin ich?" Hastig entfernte ich meinen Arm, der sie noch immer an mich presste, von ihr und ich vermisste augenblicklich den fehlenden Kontakt mit dieser weichen Haut. Eine leichte Schamesröte kroch in meine Wangen bevor ich es stoppen konnte und Fleur blickte mich mehr überrascht als erschrocken an. „'ermine?"

Ich öffnete meinen Mund in der Absicht alles zu erklären, als meine Zimmertür gewaltvoll aufgerissen wurde und mit voller Wucht gegen die dahinter liegende Wand gerammt wurde, sodass ein feiner Regen aus Putz zu Boden rieselte.

„Was zum…?" Ich setzte mich gerade auf und starrte fassungslos auf Ginny, die im Türrahmen stand, ihr Gesicht durch eine Grimasse des Zorns entstellt. Neben mir konnte ich fühlen, wie Fleur sich spannte, wie um sich für eine Konfrontation mit der Rothaarigen zu rüsten.

„Da steckst du also, du französisches Miststück!" Drohend ging sie einige Schritte auf das Bett zu, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ihre Nasenflügel gebläht, wie bei einem Bluthund der die Witterung seiner Beute aufnahm. Und in diesem Fall war die Beute unmissverständlich Fleur, die Ginnys vor Hass loderndem Blick gelassen standhielt, auch wenn sie ein Zittern ihrer Glieder nicht ganz verbergen konnte.

Ich spürte, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste, wenn Ginny soweit ging ihre Abneigung gegenüber Fleur so deutlich zu zeigen und tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass es nur mit Bill zusammenhängen konnte. Ich schob mich ein wenig vor Fleur, um wenigstens Ginnys Blickfeld zu sperren und sie für einen Augenblick abzulenken.

Ich begann mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen, meine Worte bewusst langsam und sorgfältig wählend, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die jüngste Weasley wenigstens wieder ein bisschen beruhigen würde. „Ginny, was ist passiert? Hat es etwas…mit Bill zu tun?"

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens ihres geliebten Bruders, huschte ein schneller Schatten der Trauer über Ginnys Gesicht, aber ich bemerkte es trotzdem und in meinem Magen formte sich ein schwerer Knoten. Ginnys Gesicht verzerrte sich, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und sie nahm einen weiteren Schritt auf das Bett zu.

„Warum fragst du nicht Schleim? Ich wette sie weiß ganz genau, was mit Bill passiert ist, nachdem sie ihn im Stich gelassen hat!" Im Stich gelassen? Ich drehte mich fragend zu Fleur um, doch als ich den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah, gefror ich in meiner Bewegung. Fleur erwiderte Ginnys Blick mit mindestens genauso viel Hass und ich sah deutlich die Konturen ihrer Kiefermuskeln hervortreten.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden!? Du 'ast doch keine Ahnung, Ginny!" Ich wusste nicht was geschah, aber plötzlich hatte Ginny ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn direkt auf Fleurs Gesicht, ihre Augen von einem irren Glanz erfüllt. „Sprich meinen Namen nicht aus, du falsches Biest! Wegen dir ist Bill gestorben!"

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte und war vor Schreck wie gelähmt. Mein Zauberstab lag irgendwo auf der anderen Seite des Raumes in einer Schublade und Ginny stand einige Meter von mir entfernt, zu weit als dass ich ihr den Zauberstab hätte entreißen können. Hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie Ginnys Mund sich zu einem hässlichen Lächeln verzerrte und sie ihren Zauberstab ein wenig senkte, sodass er nun auf Fleurs Kehle deutete.

Sekundenbruchteile bevor Ginny ihren Mund öffnete, um Fleur einen Zauberspruch entgegenzuschleudern, der sie vielleicht getötet hätte, begriff ich was sie vorhatte und stieß Fleur zur Seite, ihren Schwung ausnützend um mich ebenfalls vom Bett zu rollen. Doch während ich noch im Sprung war, fühlte ich wie mich etwas Kaltes streifte und ich wurde brutal um meine eigene Achse gedreht, bevor ich mit dem Kopf voran gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde. Ein dumpfer Schmerz schoss durch meinen Schädel und breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper auf. Langsam wurde alles um mich herum dunkel, dumpf spürte ich die Vibrationen von Schritten, die sich mir schnell näherten. Dann übermannte mich der Schmerz und ich verlor mein Bewusstsein.

Es war angenehm nichts mehr zu hören, zu sehen, den Schmerz nicht mehr zu fühlen und nicht mehr über Bill nachdenken zu müssen. Aber irgendetwas lies mich selbst jetzt nicht in Ruhe und zerrte an meinem Bewusstsein, mich in meiner vollkommenen Dunkelheit störend. Wie rücksichtslos. „'ermine! Wach auf!" Diese Stimme kannte ich doch? Fleur? „Bitte, komm zu dir!" Ja, sie war es tatsächlich. Wie aus weiter Ferne konnte ich ihre Stimme hören, die erfüllt war von einer Sorge die ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Nein, nicht wollte. Es war viel angenehmer weiter in dieser wohltuenden Dunkelheit zu treiben, als mich mit der Realität auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

Doch Fleurs Rufen hörte nicht auf und schließlich ergab ich mich widerwillig und zwang mich wiederaufzuwachen. Und mit dem Aufwachen kam auch wieder der pochende Schmerz, der meinen wahrscheinlich verletzten Kopf noch immer quälte. Das erste was ich wahrnahm war, dass ich in jemandes Armen lag. Etwas Nasses fiel mir auf meine Wange und ich versuchte vergeblich meine Hand zu heben, um es wegzuwischen. Ein weiteres mal traf mich etwas, diesmal auf meiner Nase und nach einigen Versuchen schaffte ich es meine Augen mühevoll zu öffnen.

Fleur, die mein Gesicht keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen gelassen hatte, machte einen freudigen Aufschrei und drückte mich fest gegen ihren Körper, sodass mir beinahe die Luft wegblieb und ich gequält stöhnte. Sofort lockerte sie ihren Griff wieder ein wenig und begann stattdessen mein Haar zu streicheln. Ein wohliges Gefühl der Wärme stieg in mir hoch und vertrieb den unerträglichen Schmerz und ich lehnte mich entspannt gegen Fleurs Oberkörper. Der Duft ihres Parfums beruhigte mich noch weiter und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter, zufrieden damit ihren Duft einzuatmen während sie weiter meine brauen Mähne liebkoste.

Natürlich wurde mir dieser einmalige Moment mit Fleur nicht vergönnt. Jemand räusperte sich hinter mir und Fleur lies mich mit einem fast schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck los und wandte den Blick von mir ab, plötzlich verlegend wirkend. Wahrscheinlich war ihr die ungewohnte Intimität zwischen uns peinlich…

Um die Situation nicht noch weiter zu verschlimmern, stand ich schnell auf und drehte mich um. Harry stand vor, ein müder und trauriger Ausdruck in seinen Zügen. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass Ginny nicht mehr hier war. Nicht, dass ich sie vermissen würde… „Wo ist Ginny?"

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand geistesabwesend durch seine schwarzen Haare. „Ron und ich haben sie überwältigt, kurz nachdem dich der Fluch getroffen hatte, und haben sie gewaltvoll auf ihr Zimmer gezerrt, wo wir sie eingeschlossen haben. Und dort wird sie auch bleiben, bis sie sich wieder erholt hat." Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt noch sagen sollte und so nickte ich nur mit dem Kopf. Natürlich würde Harry niedergeschlagen sein, immerhin waren er und Ginny nun schon seit Wochen ein Paar. Seine Freundin in einem derartigen Zustand erleben zu müssen war sicher hart.

Harry fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in meinem Zimmer und ich konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, als er sich schließlich entschuldigte und ging, mit der Ausrede mit Ron sprechen zu müssen. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass er sich auf den Dachboden verziehen würde, um eine Weile alleine zu sein und über Ginny nachzudenken. Doch es brachte jetzt nichts mit ihm zu reden, dazu war später noch immer Zeit.

Hinter mir hörte ich Fleur aufstehen und sich auf mich zu bewegen, aber ich rührte mich nicht von der Stelle. Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und ich drehte mich zögernd um. „'ermine…'ättest du dich nicht vor mich geworfen, 'ätte Ginny mich getroffen. Ich…ich…" Ohne Vorwarnung brach sie plötzlich in Tränen aus und ich schloss sie bestürzt in meine Arme, ohne viel nachzudenken.

„Fleur, du musst mir nicht danken. Was Ginny tat war ungerechtfertigt. Ich weiß nicht was sie sich dabei gedacht hat und ich verspreche dir, dass sie nicht ohne Konsequenzen davon kommen wird!" Fleur verspannte sich in meiner Umarmung und stieß mich weg, so dass ich fast gefallen wäre.

„Non, sie hat recht! Es ist meine Schuld, dass Bill gestorben ist!" Weinend brach sie zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, während ihr Körper bebte. Meine Augen weiteten sich und mein Puls schien zum Stillstand zu kommen. Bill…war tot!?

* * *

Nachdem ich mich den ganzen Nachmittag lang gequält habe, habe ich es endlich geschafft Kapitel 3 fertig zu schreiben. Schön langsam kommt Licht in diese Geschichte. Was mit Fleur und Bill passiert ist und warum dieser gestorben ist, erfahrt ihr nächstes Kapitel :)

Ein Danke an alle, die hier noch lesen und vor allem an all jene, die sich die Mühe machen einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Schönes Wochenende :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

„Bill ist tot!? Aber…wie? Warum?" Ich konnte nicht mehr in zusammenhängenden Sätzen sprechen, nicht einmal mehr in vollen Sätzen denken. Die endgültige Gewissheit über Bills Tod traf mich mehr als die von George, oder anderen Opfern aus den vergangenen Jahren. In meiner Vorstellung war der Krieg vorbei und somit war ich auch der Ansicht, dass ich nie wieder einen Menschen verlieren müsste, der mir etwas bedeutete. Auch wenn mir Bill nicht so nahe gestanden war wie George, hatte ich doch immer eine tiefe Sympathie für ihn empfunden.

Und wie schlimm musste das alles erst für Fleur sein? Immerhin waren die beiden schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren zusammen gewesen und angeblich wollten sie sogar im nächsten Sommer heiraten…Ich kam mir so furchtbar nutzlos vor, wie ich vor Fleurs bebender Form stand und überlegte verzweifelt was ich tun könnte um sie zu trösten, oder einfach irgendetwas zu sagen! Aber meine sonst so hoch gepriesene Intelligenz lies mich diesmal kläglich im Stich und ich schämte mich beinahe über meine Unfähigkeit Fleur zu trösten.

Schließlich lies ich mich kurzerhand vor ihr auf die Knie und nahm sie behutsam in meine Arme, woraufhin sie sich sofort an mich presste, ihr Gesicht noch immer in ihren Händen verborgen. Aber dass ich sie umarmt hatte, hatte irgendwie den gegenteiligen Effekt von dem was ich mir erwartet hatte, denn nun begann Fleur noch heftiger zu weinen und ich konnte spüren wie sich ihr Brustkörper immer wieder krampfartig zusammenzog.

Ich begann etwas unbeholfen ihren Rücken zu streicheln, solange bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass ihr Körper aufhörte zu zittern und ihre Tränen langsam versiegten. Ich zog meine Hand zurück und fasste sie stattdessen am Kinn, sodass ich ihr direkt in ihre himmelblauen Augen sehen konnte. Für einen Moment verlor ich mich in der Tiefe dieser Augen und Fleur lies es geschehen, ja erwiderte sogar mein offenes Starren mit einem ruhigen Blick. Es kam mir vor, als ob sie tiefer und tiefer in meine Seele eindringen würde, als ob sie meine tiefsten Geheimnisse, Sorgen und Ängste sehen könnte.

Plötzlich hatte ich Angst, dass sie erkennen könnte wie viel sie mir wirklich bedeutete und bestürzt lies ich ihr Kinn los und lenkte meinen Blick über ihre Schulter, ins Leere. Fleur entging mein seltsames Benehmen nicht und vor einen kurzen Augenblick sprachen ihre Augen von einem unaussprechlichen Leid, die ich selbst dann nicht verstanden hätte, wenn ich es gesehen hätte.

Vergessen waren alle Wörter die ich mir mühevoll überlegt hatte und auch Fleur schwieg und so saßen wir eine Weile nebeneinander, eingehüllt in eine schwere Stille, die mir mehr und mehr das Gefühl gab, dass es an mir lag sie zu brechen. Schließlich gab ich mir einen Ruck, warf alle Zweifel über Bord und sah ihr wieder in ihr Gesicht, das, wie ich jetzt erst merkte, von einem Schatten überdeckt zu sein. An seiner überirdischen Schönheit hatte es aber nicht eingebüßt.

„Fleur…ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst. Aber es würde mir…nein, uns allen helfen, wenn du uns erzählst, was genau gestern Nacht passiert ist." Keine Reaktion von Fleur, die meinen Blick dieses mal nicht erwiderte, sondern stattdessen ihren Kopf gesenkt hatte, sodass ihr langes Haar ihr Gesicht verdeckte und ich nicht in der Lage war zu erkennen, wie sie meine Worte aufnahm. Das Schweigen fing wieder an, zog sich abermals in die Länge und ich wurde immer nervöser, ja, fühlte mich sogar unwohl in Fleurs Gegenwart.

„Ja…ähm. Ich werde dich dann mal alleine lassen." Ich bemerkte, wie zögerlich meine Stimme geklungen haben musste und sofort ärgerte ich mich meine Unsicherheit überhaupt gezeigt zu haben. Ich wollte in Fleurs Augen nicht schwach erscheinen, sondern jemand sein, der ihr helfen kann aus dieser Verzweiflung, die Bills Tod sicherlich heraufbeschworen hat, wieder herauszukommen…

Ich seufzte, stand schwerfällig auf und verließ langsam das Zimmer, die ganze Zeit auf einen Widerspruch Fleurs hoffend; doch er kam nie. Ich fühlte mich müde, einfach nur müde und wollte jetzt nur noch weg. Wenn Fleur nicht mit mir reden wollte, konnte ich sie nicht dazu zwingen. Ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen, aber der wahre Grund für diese Lustlosigkeit die ich im Moment empfand, war wohl eher die Tatsache, dass sich Fleur mir nicht anvertrauen wollte. Wie gern hätte ich ihr geholfen…hätte sie getröstet und sie danach in den Arm genommen, solange ihre seidenen Haare gestreichelt, bis sie Bill voll und ganz vergessen hat.

Ich blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen, als mir die Bedeutung meiner Gedanken bewusst wurde. Unmutig schüttelte ich den Kopf und setzte meinen rastlosen Weg fort, bis ich endlich an meinem Geheimplatz im Garten der Weasleys ankam. Hierher zog ich mich für gewöhnlich zurück, wenn ich das Gefühl hatte meine Gedanken ordnen zu müssen, oder um einfach nachzudenken. Denken ist schließlich eines der wenigen Dinge, die mich auszeichnen…Denken und Bücher lesen. Und natürlich lernen. Für meine Freunde war ich wohl noch immer der Bücherwurm Hermine, die jedes Buch gierig verschlang, das sie nur in die Finger bekommen konnte.

Aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Ich hatte mich verändert. Auch wenn es meinen Freunden entgangen war, war ich eine neue Person, seit wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten und damit die Grenzen überschritten hatten, die damals meine Welt eingeschränkt hatten. Meine Welt, die nur aus Schule, Büchern und Wissen bestanden hatte. Nie machte ich mir die Mühe über diese Grenzen zu blicken. Jetzt wünschte ich, ich hätte es einmal getan, mich nur einmal gefragt ob da nicht mehr wäre; mich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und über meine Vorstellungen gespäht. Vielleicht hätte es nichts geändert, ich weiß es nicht. Es hätte aber auch alles ändern können, vor allem aber mich. Aber jetzt war es zu spät zu bereuen und die Vergangenheit am liebsten ungeschehen machen zu wollen.

Erschöpft lies ich mich ins Gras sinken und schloss meine Augen. Die Aufregung der vergangenen Nacht, der Kampf mit Ginny und schließlich das fruchtlose Gespräch mit Fleur – oder besser gesagt mein fruchtloser Monolog – zollten endlich ihren Tribut und meine Augen begannen wie von selbst zuzufallen. Ich streckte mich genüsslich im vom Sonnenlicht angenehmen aufgewärmten Gras aus und verschränkte beide Arme unter meinem Kopf. Alles schien in weite Ferne zu rücken, als ich das Wechselspiel von Sonne und Schatten, der von einer alten Linde über mir entstand, auf meinem Gesicht spürte. Das Zwitschern der Vögel lullte mich weiter ein und bevor ich wusste was geschah, hatte ich Bilder von Fleur vor meinem inneren Auge.

Fleur, wie sie durchnässt gegen mich fiel, Fleur, wie sie auf dem kalten Fliesenboden gelegen hatte, Fleur, wie sie in meinen Armen eingeschlafen war…Fleur, als Ginny sie bedroht hatte. Und Fleur, als sie mich gegen sie gedrückt hatte, weinend, weil sie dachte ich würde vielleicht nie wieder aufwachen… Wann hatten sich meine Gefühle für die kühle Französin geändert? Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Vielleicht in dem Moment, als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte und in das erste mal wirklich in ihr Gesicht geblickt hatte, das erste mal ihr wirkliches Ich sehen konnte, das sie sonst hinter dieser Maske aus Perfektion und Arroganz versteckt hatte.

Aber tief in meinem Herzen wusste ich, dass es wahrscheinlich schon viel früher passiert war. Nie konnte ich den Anblick vergessen, als sie in ihrer blauen Schuluniform durch die große Halle getanzt war, als sie sich voll Stolz und Anmut vor ganz Hogwarts verbeugt hatte, dieses selbstsichere Lächeln auf ihren vollen Lippen, während sie den tosenden Applaus genossen hatte, der die ganze Halle erfüllt hatte. Ich war mir nie sicher, ob ich es mir nur eingebildet hatte, aber an einem Punkt hatten sich unsere Blicke gekreuzt und für mich war die Zeit stehen geblieben. Trotz der großen Distanz hatte sich mein Puls beschleunigt und ein leichter Schwindel hatte Besitz von meinen Sinnen ergriffen.

Ich erinnerte mich dunkel daran zumindest noch genug Geistesgegenwart besessen zu haben Ron einen missbilligenden Blick zuzuwerfen, als dieser ohne Hemmung dieser blauäugigen Göttin hinterher gestarrt hatte, den Gedanken verabscheuend, dass er mit seinen schmutzigen Fantasien ihren Zauber zerstören könnte. Wenn ich jetzt an jene Stunden in der großen Halle zurückdachte, musste ich über mich selbst lächeln. Mein Benehmen Ron gegenüber war unfair gewesen, ich hatte mich kindisch und besitzergreifend benommen, wohl wissend, dass ich keinerlei Anspruch auf dieses Mädchen hatte und wahrscheinlich auch nie haben würde.

Die anderen hatten meine Reaktion auf Rons ungeniertes Gaffen gesehen, hatten diese aber missinterpretiert; woher hätten sie auch ahnen sollen, dass eine fremde Französin mein Herz höher schlagen gelassen hatte, allein mit dem Blick den sie mir zugeworfen hatte? So waren sie zu der Annahme gekommen, dass ich eifersüchtig auf Fleur war, da Ron ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit so offensichtlich gegeben hatte, mir jedoch nicht. Ich hatte sie in diesem Glauben gelassen und irgendwann war ich sogar so weit gegangen wirklich mit Ron zusammenzugehen, nur um meine Zweifel über Fleur und die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Nähe zu zerstreuen.

Aber auch meine Zeit mit Ron konnte ich jetzt nur noch belächeln. Der Krieg hatte mich wirklich von Grund auf geändert, auch wenn meine Gefühle für Fleur sich um nichts geändert hatten, im Gegenteil; ich hatte das Gefühl sie waren sogar noch stärker geworden als damals. Denn inzwischen war ich reifer geworden, die Erfahrungen der letzten Monate hatten mir einiges gelehrt, unter anderem auch, dass man sich seiner sicher sein muss, um zu überleben. Doch was nützte es mir, dass ich mir meiner Zuneigung Fleur gegenüber sicher war, wenn diese keine derartigen Gefühle für mich hegte… Wahrscheinlich würde sie noch einige Tage hier bleiben und dann den Fuchsbau für immer verlassen, womit die Wahrscheinlichkeit Fleur je wieder zu sehen auf null sinken würden.

„'ermine…" Blätter raschelten und ich fuhr erschrocken auf, sodass mein Gewicht nun auf meine Arme gestützt war und ich nach oben blicken konnte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich glücklich, oder nicht sein sollte, als ich Fleur erkannte, die mich erschöpft ansah. Dann breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meinen Lippen aus und ich klopfte ermunternd auf den Boden neben mir. Fleur zögerte kaum merklich, dann erwiderte sie mein Lächeln und nahm Platz, wobei sie darauf achtete einen gewissen Abstand zwischen uns einzuhalten. Ich stöhnte in Gedanken, achtete aber darauf es mir sonst in keiner Weise anmerken zu lassen. Ich wollte Fleur in dem Glauben lassen, dass ich nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie empfand…Ja, das war sicher das Beste für alle!

Erwartungsvoll blickte ich Fleur an und nachdem sie ein letztes mal meinen Augenkontakt gesucht hatte, wandte sie den Kopf ab und richtete den Blick ins Leere. „Es war nachdem Abendessen, gegen neun Uhr. Bill und ich…'atten einen kleinen Streit und ich verschwand wütend auf mein Zimmer, während er sich vor den Fernseher setzte. Plötzlich 'örte ich einen furchtbaren Schrei und ich lief 'inunter."

Fleur schluckte nervös und ihre Unterlippe begann leicht zu zittern. Ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch die Wahrheit zu hören und sie in Ruhe zu lassen und zu warten bis es ihr psychisch besser ging. Aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie wieder fort zu erzählen. „Als ich unten ankam…packte mich ein Todesser an der Kehle und er…er presste mich gegen eine Wand…Bill versuchte mir zu 'elfen, aber da war auf einmal ein zweiter Todesser, der begann ihn mit Flüchen zu quälen…Ich wurde gezwungen zuzusehen, wie Bill gefoltert wurde, während der andere Mann…"

Wieder hörte Fleur auf zu reden und in einer wahrscheinlich unbewussten Geste schlang sie beide Arme schützend um ihren Körper, während ein Schauer sie durchfuhr. Fleur musste ihren Satz nicht beenden, damit ich verstand. Ich konnte mir auch so vorstellen, was ihr angetan wurde…Ein unbändiger Zorn stieg in mir hoch und presste mir die Kehle zu. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und doch konnte ich nichts tun. Ich war genauso hilflos, wie ich es immer war. „…dieses Schwein! Wenn ich ihn erwische, werde ich …!"

Fleur unterbrach mich, bevor ich den Rest meiner Drohung aussprechen konnte, indem sie mir einen ihrer langgliedrigen Finger gegen die Lippen presste. Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf, dann zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück. „Non, 'ermine…das würde die Vergangenheit auch nicht wieder ungeschehen machen."

Ich schluckte meine Wut mühevoll hinunter und zwang mich meine Fäuste wieder zu öffnen. Fleur hatte Recht, es hätte keinen Sinn. Aber Taten mussten nicht immer einen Sinn haben, um gerechtfertig zu sein. Würde ich diesen Mann je finden, würde er schlimmeres erleiden als den grausamen Tod, den der andere Bill zugefügt hatte…

Ich bemerkte nicht, dass Fleur mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte und war überrascht, als meine Hand plötzlich von ihrer umschlossen wurde. „Nach einiger Zeit wurde der Todesser unaufmerksam und es gelang Bill ihn zu überwältigen. Trotz seiner Verwundungen, hatte er auch noch genug Kraft, um den zweiten von mir wegzureißen. Ich wollte ihm 'elfen, aber er … stieß mich weg und befahl mir zu fliehen. Hilfe zu holen. Ich rannte schnell aus dem 'aus und apparierte hierher. Doch ich schaffte es nicht…ich war zu schwach um Bill zu retten…Ginny hat Recht, ich bin Schuld an seinem Tod…"

„Nein!" Ich hatte mit mehr Intensität gesprochen, als ich beabsichtigt hatte und Fleur vergas für einen Moment ihre Trauer und hob überrascht den Kopf. „Ich meine…es ist nicht deine Schuld, was mit Bill passiert ist. Keiner konnte wissen, dass Todesser in euer Haus eindringen würden. Und es war sein Wunsch, dass wenigstens du gerettet wirst. Dafür hat er gekämpft."

Fleur sah mich dankbar an, auch wenn ihre Augen noch immer von einem tiefen Schmerz sprachen. Jetzt wo ich ins Reden gekommen war, wollte ich nicht wieder aufhören. Auf einmal brach alles aus mir hervor, meine Frustration, meine Selbstzweifel, mein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und die Wörter verließen meinen Mund, bevor ich nachdachte. „Ja, Bill war ein guter Mann, der dich sehr geliebt haben muss…du darfst nicht dir die Schuld geben, denn das wollte Bill sicher nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich wünscht, dass du ein fröhliches, glückliches Leben führst, aber sicher nicht, dass du dir die Freude daran nicht gönnst…"

Meine Stimme starb ab, ich fiel wieder in jene Trostlosigkeit, die mich in den vergangenen Wochen so erfolgreich gefangen gehalten hatte. „Natürlich, es ist schwer einen geliebten Menschen zu vergessen…ich kenne dieses Gefühl, wen plötzlich eine Lücke in deinem Alltag ist. Ich weiß, vergessen ist leicht gesagt und umso schwerer getan. Aber ich bin sicher, irgendwann wirst du jemanden finden, der dich genauso liebt wie Bill und der dasselbe für dich tun würde wie er, und dann…!" Weiter kam ich nicht, denn von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hatte sich Fleur auf mich geworfen, sodass ich auf meinem Rücken geworfen wurde, und presste ihren Mund gegen meine Lippen.

* * *

Ich habe dieses Kapitel länger gemacht, als geplant, weil ich unbedingt noch diese letzte Szene hineinpacken wollte, wo Fleur erzählt, was ihr und Bill passiert ist. Dazwischen war ich dann aber irgendwie ein bisschen deprimiert glaube ich und habe begonnen mich in Hermines Gedanken zu vertiefen...aber immerhin konnte ich euch so einen tieferen Inblick in ihren Charakter geben :)

Freue mich wie immer über jeden Kommentar, den ihr mir hierlasst. Hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte noch, auch wenn sie traurig ist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Meine Augen weiteten sich und für ein paar Sekunden lag ich starr unter ihr, während ihre Lippen weiterhin gegen meine pressten. Dieser Kuss …war falsch. Ich spürte es instinktiv. Und er war nicht fair. Sowohl Bill gegenüber als auch mir. Sie küsste mich nicht, wie einen Menschen den man liebt und ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich nur benützt werden.

Kraftlos versuchte ich Fleurs Hände von meinen zu lösen; sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. „'ermine…" Ich blickte auf und sah, dass sie mir direkt in die Augen blickte und doch schien ihr Blick durch mich hindurchzugehen. Ihre Miene war kalt und ausdruckslos, ohne jegliche Emotion oder Gefühlsregung und ich erschauerte unter ihrem Starren.

Abermals beugte sie sich zu mir herunter um mich zu küssen, aber ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass ihre Lippen stattdessen meine gerötete Wange trafen. Ich riss mit aller Macht meine Arme nach oben, worauf sie gezwungen war mich loszulassen und wendete mich von ihr ab. Meine Augen brannten und meine Kehle schien zugeschnürt zu sein. So sehr ich diesen Kuss auch ersehnt hatte…so wollte ich nicht geküsst werden. Bevor ich es wusste, verschwamm der Garten vor mir und Tränen begannen mir das Gesicht herunter zu laufen.

Hinter mir konnte ich hören, wie sich Fleur aufsetzte. „'ermine…es tut mir Leid. Ich…ich weiß nicht wieso…" Ich unterbrach sie, bevor sie weiter reden konnte. „Sag nichts. Es reicht. Ich…entschuldige mich!" Hastig sprang ich auf und rannte weg, weg von ihr, die mich mit einem einzigen Kuss so aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen hatte. Hinter mir konnte ich Fleurs Stimme hören, aber ich ertrug es nicht ihr jetzt ins Gesicht zu sehen und so rannte ich weiter und weiter, bis meine Füße mir schließlich den Dienst versagten und ich erschöpft zu Boden sank.

Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in beiden Händen und begann hemmungslos zu weinen, solange bis keine Tränen mehr kommen wollten und ich mich zusammenkauerte, die Arme um meine Beine geschlungen. Warum hatte sie mir das angetan? Wusste sie wie ich für sie fühlte? Nein, unmöglich… Aber dieser Kuss…Er hatte in mir Gefühle hervorgerufen, die ich noch nie gefühlt hatte, Gefühle von Leidenschaft und grenzenloser Begierde.

Als sich Fleur in so greifbarer Nähe befunden hatte, hatte alles in mir geschrieen meinem Verlangen einfach nachzugeben, den Kuss zu erwidern, meine Arme um sie zu schlingen und alle Sorgen zu vergessen…aber so einfach war es nicht. Erst in der vergangen Nacht war ihr Freund gestorben, wurde auf brutalste Art und Weise vor ihren Augen gefoltert und am nächsten Tag warf sie mich zu Boden und küsste mich?

Ich war verwirrt und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte auch niemandem, dem ich mein Geheimnis anvertrauen hätte können. Harry hatte im Moment genug Sorgen mit Ginny, die Zwillinge waren zwar gute Freunde aber nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig. Ron würde mich auch nicht verstehen…und Ginny? Die würde mich wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle umbringen und bei Gelegenheit auch noch Fleur.

Es war unausweichlich, dass ich mit Fleur redete. Diese Sache ging nur uns beide was an und nur wir beide würden auch eine Lösung finden. Und die hatte ich bitter nötig…

* * *

Einige Stunden später riefen die Zwillinge mich zum Abendessen, das sie mit Hilfe von ein wenig Magie zubereitet hatten. Simpel, aber gut. Auch wenn mir das Essen im Moment mehr als egal war, da ich zu beschäftigt war Fleurs Blicken auszuweichen, als dass ich mich auf den Geschmack der Würstchen hätte konzentrieren können, die ich gerade nervös in meinem Mund verschwinden lies. Harry, der neben mir saß, stocherte lustlos in seinen Kartoffeln herum, schob sie in die eine Ecke, seufzte und schob sie wieder zurück. Niemand redete viel und ich entschuldigte mich nach einiger Zeit, um der bedrückenden Stille zu entkommen. Und Fleurs bohrenden Blicken, die in mir den Drang hervorriefen wegzulaufen, wie ein gehetztes Beutetier, und mich niemals wieder umzudrehen.

Aber so einfach war es leider nicht. Bedrückt stieg ich die Treppen zu meinem Zimmer hinauf und schloss die Tür leise hinter mir. Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel und erschrak über das blasse Gesicht, das mich aus eingesunkenen Augen gleichsam entsetzt anstarrte. „Verdammt…" Müde rieb ich mir über die Augen und ging hinaus auf den kleinen Balkon, der zu meinem Zimmer gehörte.

Langsam lies ich mich zu Boden sinken, lehnte mich gegen eine Wand und legte meinen Kopf zurück. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen betrachtete ich die unzähligen Sterne, die in dieser Nacht ungewöhnlich hell zu scheinen schienen. Ich wünschte ich wäre einer von ihnen. Weit weg, tausende von Kilometern entfernt wäre ich und es hätte nie einen Voldemort gegeben, der so viel Schrecken und Leid verbreitet hatte. Nie, eine Fleur, die mein Herz mit nur einem Blick mehr quälen konnte, als alles was ich bisher erlebt hatte…

Ich war zu versunken in meine Gedanken, um zu bemerken, dass jemand mein Zimmer betreten hatte und langsam zum Balkon ging. Erschöpft schloss ich meine Augen. „Ja, wenn ich einer von euch wäre…ein kleiner Stern, der nur zu Leuchten braucht und sonst nichts zu tun hat. Dann könnte ich endlich vergessen…"

„Vergessen ist leicht, es tun umso schwerer…das 'ast du gesagt, 'ermine. Aber wenn man vergisst, ist man dann noch derselbe, der man vorher war?" Ich zuckte zusammen und meine Augen flogen überrascht auf. „Fleur, was…?"

Sie setzte sich kurzerhand neben mich, so nah, dass unsere Knie sich fast berührten und ich hielt unbewusst die Luft an, weil ich befürchtete, dass sie wieder versuchen würde mich zu küssen. Doch Fleur sah mich nicht einmal an, als sie fortfuhr zu sprechen. „Ich 'abe nachgedacht 'ermine…ich will nicht vergessen. Du 'ast mir das klargemacht, durch unser Gespräch im Garten."

Ich musste an ihren Kuss denken und senkte unsicher den Blick, während sie ihren hob, um mit ernster Miene den Himmel zu studieren. „Der 'immel heute ist wunderschön…" Ich erwiderte nichts, und Fleur schien auch nicht mit einer Antwort zu rechnen, denn sie fuhr fort. „Du 'ast Recht…ein Stern ist schön, weil er leuchtet. Aber meinst du nicht, dass er auch unglaublich einsam ist? Jahr für Jahr, Jahrzehnt für Jahrzehnt…alleine im All, solange bis er aufhört zu existieren. "

Endlich wandte sie den Kopf und sah mir in die Augen. Ich sah die Bewegung aus meinen Augenwinkeln, weigerte mich aber bewusst ihren Blick zu erwidern, in der Angst, dass sie die Gefühle auf meinem Gesicht richtig deuten könnte, die, wie ich mir sicher war, nach ihren Worten deutlich zu sehen waren. Aber Fleur lies sich nicht entmutigen und hob mein Kinn mit einer Hand, sodass ich ihr letztendlich doch ins Gesicht sehen musste. Ich war verblüfft wie zärtlich sie mich ansah, ihre Lippen in ein angedeutetes Lächeln gezogen.

„'ermine, sei mein Stern." Meine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und ich öffnete meinen Mund, ohne zu wissen was ich sagen sollte. Ihre Augen funkelten in dem schwachen Licht, das aus dem Haus drang und es war als ob mich dieses Funkeln in einen Bann zog, der mich mehr und mehr einzunehmen schien. Fleur lies mein Kinn los und ergriff stattdessen meine Hände mit beiden Heiden. „Sei ein Stern und leuchte dein Leben lang. Aber sei mein Stern und leuchte nur für mich."

Mein Herz schlug schneller und ich fühlte ein bekanntes Gefühl der Wärme in meinen Wangen. „Fleur, ich…verstehe nicht." Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihren feinen Zügen, genauso wie ihre Hände von meinen. „'ermine, was vorhin im Garten passiert ist…es tut mir leid. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr widerstehen…deine Worte haben ein Feuer in mir entfacht und ich konnte nur noch daran denken, dass ich diejenige sein will, die ihr Leben für dich gibt, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

Langsam dämmerte mir, was sie sagen wollte und augenblicklich erfüllte mich ein Gefühl von immensen Glück, das sich nicht in Worte fassen lies. Doch genauso schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. „Was ist mit Bill? Wie kannst du ihm das antun?"

Fleurs Augen wurden ein paar Nuancen dunkler und ihre Züge verhärteten sich merklich. „Denk nicht falsch von mir 'ermine. Meine Gefühle für dich sind aufrichtig." Ich starrte sie ungläubig an. „Dein Lebensgefährte ist vor nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden gestorben und du sagst ich soll nicht an ‚deinen Gefühlen' zweifeln?"

Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern sah mich an, als ob sie nicht verstanden hätte, was ich gesagt hatte. Ich schnaubte ungläubig und stand auf, mich von ihr abwendend. Ich fühlte mich wütend und enttäuscht. War das das wahre Gesicht der Frau, die ich seit so vielen Jahren heimlich geliebt hatte?

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um mich und ich konnte spüren, wie sich Fleur verzweifelt gegen meinen Rücken drückte. „Geh nicht, 'ermine. Ich 'abe so lange darauf gewartet dir das alles zu sagen. Bitte 'ör mich wenigstens an!"

Ich blieb stehen und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. „Du meinst du hättest gewartet, bis Bill gestorben wäre und wärst dann zu mir gekommen? Weißt du wie lächerlich das klingt? Lass mich gehen…"

„Non!" Sie zog mich fester an sich und obwohl ich mir einredete, dass ich Fleur jetzt hassen sollte, gaben meine Knie leicht nach, als ich ihren Körper so nah an meinem spüren konnte. „Bill und ich…wir waren nie zusammen. Wir waren nie mehr als sehr gute Freunde."

Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich hörte. „Was? Wie kann das sein? Ron hat mir erzählt ihr zwei wolltet demnächst heiraten?" Fleurs Arme glitten kraftlos an mir herunter und überrascht drehte ich mich zu ihr um. „Fleur?"

Sie blickte mir in die Augen und ich glaubte etwas wie Hoffnung in ihnen zu sehen. Vielleicht irrte ich mich aber auch. „Der Grund, warum ich mit Bill zusammengezogen war und wir so taten, als ob wir ein Pärchen wären, war…'ermine, ich benützte das nur als Vorwand um näher bei dir sein zu können!"

„Er war mein bester Freund und als ich ihm erzählte, dass ich mich in dich verliebt 'atte, bestand er darauf mir zu 'elfen. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass es so enden würde…" Ich war sprachlos und sah sie nur wortlos an, während Fleur offensichtlich mit ihrer Fassung rang. Auf einmal drehte sie sich um und wollte sich an mir vorbeidrängen, zurück in mein Zimmer, doch ich packte sie hastig an ihrem Handgelenk und hielt sie zurück, wie sie es zuvor mit mir getan hatte. „Fleur! Wenn es stimmt was du sagst…Warum hast du mir nie erzählt wie du fühlst?" Angespannt wartete ich auf ihre Antwort, ihr Handgelenk noch immer fest umklammert.

Fleur lächelte mich traurig an und machte keine Anstalten sich zu befreien. „Die Leute mögen vielleicht denken, ich sei perfekt und ohne Fehler. Aber keiner ist perfekt…ich verstecke meine Unsicherheiten und Ängste unter einer Maske der Arroganz und der Gefühllosigkeit. Die Wahrheit ist, ich war zu feige dir zu sagen wie ich fühle."

„Zuerst war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es Anziehung war, die ich für dich empfand. Als ich mir endlich sicher war und mit dir reden wollte, 'örte ich dann, dass du mit Ron zusammen warst…ich war am Erdboden zerstört und gab mich noch kälter als gewöhnlich."

Sie ging einen Schritt auf mich zu, doch ich war zu vertieft in ihre Worte, als dass ich es gemerkt hätte. „'ermine, ich weiß, dass das was ich getan 'abe bemitleidenswert ist…aber wenn du mir nur eine zweite Chance geben würdest, würde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um dich glücklich zu machen."

Ein Gefühl unbeschreiblicher Zuneigung ergriff mich und ich lockerte meinen harten Griff um ihr Handgelenk und glitt ein wenig nach unten, sodass ich nun ihre Hand in meiner hielt. „Du musst nichts mehr tun. Ich bin schon glücklich." Dann beugte ich mich vor und fing ihre Lippen in einem unschuldigen Kuss, den Fleur nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung sofort erwiderte.

So standen wir auf meinem Balkon, Hände haltend wie Teenager und unseren ersten wirklichen Kuss teilend. Beide spürten wir die aufrichtige Liebe des anderen und beide wussten wir, dass die Leere, die uns bisher wie ein Schatten unbemerkt gefolgt war, endlich gefüllt worden war.

* * *

Zuerst wusste ich gar nicht, wie ich dieses Kapitel anfangen sollte...dann habe ich mich heute Abend einfach hingesetzt und das hier praktisch in einem durch hinuntergeschrieben. Jetzt ist es nach Mitternacht und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich gleich im sitzen einschlafe.

Jetzt ist auch die Sache mit Bill aufgeklärt und die Geschichte geht mit Riesenschritten ihrem Ende zu. Das Ende habe ich bereits geplant, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich nicht davor noch ein Kapitel einfügen sollte, damit es nicht zu abrupt ist.

Hättet ihr noch gerne ein vorletztes Kapitel, oder seid ihr mit einem auch zufrieden? Ich füge mich euren Wünschen :) Schönes Wochenende wünsche ich euch allen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Wir saßen zusammen auf meinem Balkon, Fleur zwischen meinen Beinen und beobachteten die Sterne. Zufrieden legte ich meine Arme um sie und zog sie näher gegen meinen Oberkörper, sodass ich mein Kinn auf ihre Schulter legen konnte und den exotischen Geruch ihres Parfums einatmete.

Entspannt schloss ich meine Augen. „Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass ich hier mit dir sitze…dass ich dich in meinen Armen halten kann." Fleur drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, sodass sie mein Gesicht sehen konnte. „'ätte ich doch nur den Mut gehabt dir das alles früher zu sagen…alles wäre anders gewesen."

Ich musste an Bill denken und spannte mich unwillkürlich ein wenig. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig schuldig, dass ich hier mit Fleur saß, so als ob Bills Tod nie gewesen wäre. Sie sah mir wohl an, woran ich dachte, denn sie legte einer ihrer Hände auf meine Wange und streichelte sie zärtlich.

„Ich weiß woran du jetzt denkst…du sagtest, Bill würde wollen, dass ich fröhlich lebe. Dasselbe gilt auch für dich, 'ermine. Auch wenn es dir falsch erscheint, bitte vergesse Bill für diese Nacht. Diese Nacht soll nur uns gehören." Fleur streckte sich ein wenig und drückte ihre Lippen in einer Geste von Zuneigung auf meine Wange. Augenblicklich war alles vergessen und mein Herz schmolz förmlich, als sie mich abermals küsste, diesmal auf einen Mundwinkel.

Ich stöhnte gequält und drehte mich genug um ihre Lippen ganz auf den meinen spüren zu können. Sie lachte nur und ihr warmer Atem strich verlockend über meinen leicht geöffneten Mund. Ein verzweifelter Wunsch sie zu küssen durchfuhr mich und schnell presste ich eine Hand in ihren Nacken um sie zu mir herunterzudrücken.

Fleurs Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch sie lachte nur umso lauter. „'ermine, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so dominant bist." Ich schmunzelte und lehnte mich weiter vor, mein Mund war nun direkt neben ihrem Kopf. „Es gibt vieles, das du nicht weißt…" Und dann blies ich meinen heißen Atem in ihr Ohr. Mit Befriedigung sah ich zu, wie das Lächeln ihre vollen Lippen mit einem Schlag verlies und ihr Atem stockte.

Die Gelegenheit nutzend fing ich ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, wobei meine Hand sie nie losließ. Spielerisch saugte ich ein wenig an ihrer Unterlippe, dann strich ich mit meiner Zunge langsam, provozierend über ihre Oberlippe. Fleur stöhnte leise und mir war auf einmal sehr heiß…

Fleur unterbrach den Kuss und wir rangen beide schwer nach Atem, während wir dem anderen tief in die Augen starrten. Fleurs Augen schienen in einem dunklem blau zu glühen und langsam leckte sie sich über ihren Mund. Meine Augen folgten der Bewegung, unfähig ihr zu widerstehen und ich musste schlucken, was ihr natürlich nicht entging.

Abermals verzog sie ihre Lippen zu einem verführerischen Lächeln und sie strich mit einer Hand meinen Arm entlang, bis sie an meiner Hand angelangt war, die noch immer um ihren Nacken gelegt war. Ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen, schlüpfte sie unter meinem Griff heraus, sodass meine Hand schwach zu Boden fiel. Ich merkte es nicht einmal.

Fleur drehte sich, bis wir uns gegenüber saßen, dieser sinnliche Ausdruck noch immer in ihrem Gesicht. „'ermine…gefällt dir was du siehst?" Ihre Worte machten mich verrückt; sie machte mich verrückt! Aber ich hatte Angst…ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrung, auch mit Ron hatte ich kaum mehr gemacht als Händchen gehalten. Was, wenn ich Fleur nicht gut genug war?

Sie musste wohl die Zweifel in meinen Augen gesehen haben, denn auf einmal richtete Fleur sich auf ihre Knie auf und begann mich ohne weiter Zeit zu verschwenden zu küssen, hart und fordernd und zur gleichen Zeit auch wieder so vorsichtig. Es war als ob sie mit jeder Bewegung ihrer Lippen meine Ängste von mir löste, meine Unsicherheiten sich von Kuss zu Kuss, Zärtlichkeit zu Zärtlichkeit in nichts auflösten. Ich liebte sie so sehr…

* * *

Jemand schüttelte mich vorsichtig an der Schulter und ich verzog mein Gesicht, nicht gewillt die Augen zu öffnen. „Hermine…bitte, ich muss mit dir reden. Es geht um Ginny." Ginny? Dieser Name riss mich vollends aus meinem Schlaf und verschlafen setzte ich mich auf, wodurch meine Decke zu meiner Hüfte hinunterrutschte.

„Was ist mit Ginny?" Die Sekunden verstrichen, aber Harry antwortete nicht und verwirrt blickte ich zu ihm hoch. Sein ungläubiger Blick war starr auf einen Punkt neben mir fixiert und ich fürchtete zu ahnen was es war. Fleur hatte im Schlaf einen Arm um meine Hüfte geschlungen und ihre Füße waren mit meinen verschlungen. Eine Position die für sich sprach…

Ich war so eingenommen gewesen von Fleur, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte, wie meine Freunde das alles aufnehmen würden. Sie wussten nichts von Fleurs Liebe zu mir und dachten im Gegenteil, dass sie und Bill ein glückliches Paar gewesen waren. Und jetzt wurde Harry Zeuge, wie sich eine halbnackte Fleur lasziv an mich schmiegte.

„Harry…ich kann das erklären." Sein Blick flatterte nervös zwischen mir und Fleur hin und her und schließlich blieb er an mir hängen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es hier noch zu erklären gibt. Ich wollte eigentlich Fleur bitten, das Haus zu verlassen, weil sich Ginny sonst nie wieder fangen wird. Aber wie es aussieht, ist sie eh schon über Bills Tod hinweggekommen."

Eine unbändige Wut stieg in mir hoch, wohl wissend, dass er gar nicht wissen konnte, was wirklich los war. Aber das entschuldigte nicht seine kalten Worte, sein abfälliger Blick, mit dem er Fleur bedachte. Und auch mich. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, zog ich die Decke wieder über Fleur und schützte sie so vor den ungenierten Blicken meines besten Freundes. Zumindest hatte ich immer angenommen, dass er das wäre. Jetzt war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher…

„Es reicht, Harry! Du weißt nicht was du da redest! Fleur und Bill waren nie zusammen. Fleur hat mir gestern…die Wahrheit erzählt." Ich konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass Fleur in Wirklichkeit mich liebte und Bill nur als Vorwand benützt hatte, um mir näher zu kommen. Das klang schon in meinen Ohren seltsam und wie musste es dann erst Harry aufnehmen?

Er blickte mich noch immer zweifelnd an, aber langsam entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ein wenig und er sah wieder genauso traurig und niedergeschlagen wie gestern aus. „Ich schätze ich hab keine andere Wahl als dir zu glauben, Hermine. Aber was ich vorher sagte, war mein Ernst. Fleur muss gehen! Es bricht mir das Herz Ginny einzusperren wie ein wildes Tier. Wenn Fleur ginge, wäre Bills Tod nicht so schwer für sie. Aber durch Fleurs Anwesenheit würde sie ständig daran erinnert werden und ich will nicht wissen, was das nächste Mal passiert, wenn sie durchdreht…"

Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch mein wirres Haar und blickte auf Fleur hinunter, deren Körper sich sanft hob und senkte, im Rhythmus mit ihren Atemzügen. Ohne Harry anzusehen, begann ich zu sprechen. „Ja…ich fürchte du hast Recht. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, sobald sie wieder aufwacht."

Neben mir konnte ich Harry erleichtert ausatmen hören. Ich wandte meinen Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, ohne dass mein Gesicht irgendeine Gefühlsregung zeigte. „Aber Harry…behalte bitte für dich, was du hier gesehen hast. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um dir zu vertrauen. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie Ron das ganze aufnehmen wird. Und Ginny erst."

Er nickte hastig, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Kein Problem, Hermine. Ich sage den anderen einfach, dass Fleur es nicht ertragen konnte hier zu sein und dass sie zurück nach Frankreich gegangen ist oder so."

Ich zwang mich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, wobei mein Gesicht sich fast schmerzhaft verkrampfte. „Danke." Harry entschuldigte sich und verließ mein Zimmer, fast fröhlich wie es schien. Klar, wenn Fleur weg war konnte er wieder mit Ginny zusammen sein. Ich seufzte und schloss meine Augen. „Wie sage ich ihr das nur…"

„Nicht nötig, 'ermine. Ich 'abe alles gehört…" Fleur setzte sich auf, ihre Haare zerzaust und ihre Augen müde. „Fleur…es tut mir leid." Sie drückte mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf meinen Mund und lächelte schwach. „Das muss es nicht. Ich 'abe es kommen sehen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Ich wollte sie in meine Arme nehmen, doch Fleur schlüpfte aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen, die sie in der Nacht in eine Ecke geworfen hatte. „Ich werde einfach zurück zu meinen Eltern nach Frankreich gehen, so wie 'arry es sagen wird. Oder ich suche mir eine Wohnung in der Nähe von Paris. Dort soll es sehr schön sein…"

Im Spiegel konnte ich ihre Augen sehen, die verdächtig schimmerten. Sofort stand ich auf, ging zu ihr, und schlang meine Arme von hinten um ihren Bauch. „Fleur, du redest Schwachsinn. Wenn du schon nach Paris gehen willst, dann komme ich natürlich mit." Ich drehte sie in meinen Armen herum und küsste ihre Augen, jedes mit der Liebe, die ich für sie empfand.

Als ich fertig war, öffnete Fleur ihre Augen und sie schienen in dem klarsten blau, das ich je gesehen habe. Wortlos erwiderte sie meine Umarmung und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Mit jedem Atemzug strich ihr warmer Atem über meinen Hals und ich fühlte mich so sicher wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mir war, als ob ich alles schaffen konnte, solange Fleur nur bei mir war.

Ich zog sie ein wenig fester an mich und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Ich habe eine Wohnung in der Nähe von London…sie ist zwar sehr klein, aber gemütlich und gut situiert. Ich…ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir dort zusammen leben könnten." Sie antwortete nicht sofort und ich fuhr mir nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Was, wenn sie trotz allem was sie gesagt hatte noch nicht so weit gehen wollte mit mir zusammen zu wohnen? Oder vielleicht wollte sie lieber in einem Haus leben, oder überhaupt nach Frankreich zurückkehren?

Schließlich beugte sie sich ein wenig zurück und strich mir mit einer Hand einige Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht. „Das wäre wundervoll, ma chère. Wenn du nichts dagegen 'ast, können wir beide noch 'eute nach London zurückkehren."

Ich lächelte erleichtert und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, im Gegenteil! Wir können direkt vom Fuchsbau hinapparieren. Ich muss nur noch schnell meine Sachen zusammenpacken." Ich löste die Umarmung mit leichtem Bedauern und begann die beiden schweren Koffer unter meinem Bett hervorzuziehen.

Zusammen mit Fleurs Hilfe waren meine Kleidung, Bücher und Toilettenartikel innerhalb kürzester Zeit in den beiden Koffern, die aufgeklappt auf meinem Bett standen, verstaut. Ein kurzer Blick auf meine Uhr sagte mir, dass es noch nicht einmal acht war.

Fleur klemmte sich einen der schweren Trümmer unter beide Arme und ging ein wenig torkelnd Richtung Tür, doch ich stoppte sie. „Warte noch einen Moment!" Schnell fischte ich mir ein leeres Blatt Papier und einen Stift aus einer Schreibtischschublade und kritzelte eine kurze Notiz an Harry und die anderen.

Als ich fertig war, überflog ich sie nochmals, um sicherzugehen, dass ich das Wichtigste erwähnt hatte. ‚Lieber Harry, Ron, Fred und Ginny. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes einfach verschwinde, aber ich ertrage es nicht länger in dieser vertrauten Umgebung zu wohnen, in der mich alles ständig an das vergangene Leid zu erinnern scheint. Ich kehre zurück in meine Wohnung in London, aber ich hoffe wir können weiterhin in Kontakt bleiben. Liebe Grüße, eure Hermine.'

Das sollte reichen. Hastig faltete ich den Zettel zusammen und klemmte ihn an den Spiegel, bevor ich mir den zweiten Koffer schnappte und zu Fleur ging, die die ganze Zeit bei der Tür gewartete hatte. Sie fragte nicht, was ich geschrieben hatte und ich war froh darüber. Obwohl das, was ich in diesem Brief geschrieben hatte zur Hälfte wahr war, hing ich andererseits auch wieder an diesem Ort, der auch mit sehr vielen schönen, fröhlichen Erinnerungen verbunden war. Aber eine Zukunft zusammen mit Fleur, stellte alle Erinnerungen, ob fröhlich oder traurig, in den Schatten und so viel mir die Entscheidung ob ich bleiben sollte oder nicht relativ leicht.

So leise es mit den schweren Koffern möglich war, schlichen wir die Holztreppe hinunter und zuckten jedes Mal erschrocken zusammen, wenn eine der alten Dielen knarrte. Doch alles blieb still und schließlich erreichten wir die Haustür. Ich atmete erleichtert auf und ergriff Fleurs freie Hand, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Lass uns gehen."

Sie erwiderte mein Lächeln und zusammen stiegen wir die letzten steinernen Treppen hinunter, Hand in Hand. Als wir endlich den Garten der Weasleys verließen und somit auch den Zauberbann, der uns am apparieren hinderte, blieb ich noch ein letztes Mal stehen, um zurückzublicken. Während ich meinen Blick liebevoll über das alte Gebäude, mit seinen schiefen Türmen und losen Schindeln, wandern lies, fühlte ich, wie all die Spannungen und Belastungen der letzten Wochen von mir wichen und ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Fleur, die mein Gesicht betrachtet hatte, runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „'ermine?" Ich wandte mich ab vom Fuchsbau und grinste stattdessen Fleur an. „Ich musste nur daran denken, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und ich musste lachen. „Auf nach London!" Ich ergriff ihre Hand ein wenig fester, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich sie nicht verlieren würde, während der kurzen Reise und Fleur drückte sich an mich, soweit es der Koffer in ihrer Hand es ihr erlaubte.

Wir begannen uns auf der Stelle zu drehen und dann wurde alles schwarz um uns. Ich war endlich in der Lage die Vergangenheit gehen zu lassen und die Gegenwart zu genießen. Während den wenigen Sekunden, die es benötigte um nach London zu kommen, war das einzige was ich erkennen konnte Fleurs blondes Haar, das in der völligen Dunkelheit wie Millionen kleiner Sterne zu leuchten schien.

Fleur hatte Unrecht, als sie sagte, dass Sterne einsam wären. Schließlich hielt ich in diesem Moment den hellsten Stern, den ich je gesehen hatte, in meinen Armen. Und ich würde ihn um nichts in der Welt wieder loslassen.

* * *

So, das war das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte :) Ursprünglich hatte ich ein anderes Ende geplant, wo Fleur und Hermine nocheinmal zu Shell Cottage gehen, um ihre Sachen abzuholen, wobei sie aber von den Todessern angegriffen werden, die einen Fluch über das Haus verhängt hatten, sodass sie immer wissen, wann jemand es betritt. Aber das Ganze hätte dann so geendet, dass Fleur dasselbe tut wie Bill für sie damals..und das wäre dann ein trauriges Ende gewesen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch mehr über dieses Ende freut.

Hier auch ein herzliches Danke an alle, die diese Geschichte bis zum Ende unterstützt haben. Ich weiß, Fleur und Hermine sind ein eher ungewöhnliches Pärchen, ich weiß eigentlich selbst nicht genau, warum ich so gerne Geschichten über sie schreibe und lese :) Aber irgendwie macht es das umso interessanter die beiden zusammenzubringen. Hermine, als Bücherwurm und intelligenteste Hexe von Hogwarts, und Fleur mit ihrer Arroganz und Schönheit.

Ich plane auch in Zukunft mehr Geschichten über die beiden schreiben. Wenn irgendjemand Ideen hat, würde ich mich freuen sie zu hören :) Bis zur nächsten Geschichte (die ich hoffentlich bald anfangen werde)!


End file.
